La mia ultima confessione al mio amore
by Liin the invisible Cat
Summary: No sabes cuanto te extraño, tu voz, la manera en como me cuidabas, como me cantabas esas hermosas canciones que tiene tu país, te extraño Antonio. Por favor ven a rescatarme quiero estar contigo y decirte cuanto de amo para estar juntos hasta morir, ese es mi único deseo. FAIL SUMMARY ; primera historia; mala escritora; YAOI ; T por el lenguaje


**NIHAO~ (?)**

**eh...e-esta es mi primera historia aqui en fanfiction (cree la cuenta la otra semana) y bueno ehh... esto es una cartita de romano para españa abajo hay aclaraciones - v -U y eh... le puse T por el hermoso lenguaje de Lovicchin (?) eh.. adivierto mala ortografia mala redaccion y diccion y blah blah soy un desastre u_u espero que les guste. **

**DISCLAMER: Axis power Hetalia no me pertenece, sino,a Hidekazu Himaruya si fuera mio todo estaria lleno de yaoi y orgias okno ._. **

* * *

Maldición estúpido pedofilo porque diablos eres tan patéticamente débil como para no lograr defenderme MALDICIÓN BASTARDO! ¿cuando mierda planeas venir a buscarme? !¿Acaso no planeas patearles las bolas a esos hijos de puta que se llevaron a tu lovi?¡ Me prometiste que me encontrarías imbécil, demonios si que eres un inútil putazo a pasado una semana y aun no llegas maldición! tú me prometiste rescatarme, lo cumplirás y vendrás por mi cierto?...verdad?..**_te extraño maldito idiota._**

Vivía en mi mundo perfecto, tal vez no lo admitía y demostraba todo lo contrario pero era sumamente feliz de estar a tu lado. Aunque me obligas a usar un vestido de sirvienta rosado, querías tener la herencia de mi abuelo* (o eso creo), me acosabas constantemente ,aveces preferías mas a mi tonto hermano menor y generalmente eras jodidamente irritante, debo admitir que era muy feliz contigo.

Tal vez al principio no me agradaste para nada, me sentía como plato de segunda mesa al ver como tratabas a _mio fratello* _pero me impresione al ver todo el empeño que ponías para lograr agradarme aun cuando notoriamente querías mas a Feliciano , con el tiempo que fue pasando fui capaz no solo de conocer al España alegre ,apasionado es capaz de arriesgar su vida por su gente y los que quiere,sino también al España que es capaz de sentir tristeza,penas, incluso llegar a ser algo sádico**. Puede llegar a conocerte enteramente me costo tiempo admitirlo pero te llegue a querer, no solo como subordinado a jefe también como una especie de amigo que siempre tendré a mi lado...pero con el tiempo ese cariño fue creciendo hasta lo podría llamar amor, así es, Yo Lovino Vargas el Sur de Italia estoy enamorado de ti España no mejor dicho mi amado Antonio Ferndandez Carriedo.

Se que son casi nulas las oportunidades cuando demuestro que me eres importante, pero no puedo evitarlo es parte de mi personalidad pero es que cuando te veo no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso e insultar mas de lo normal y luego ya no se ni como expresarme porque eres tan AHHHHH~! _dick dick dick, la merda che ti amo* _no me preguntes "¿como te enamoraste?" o ¿ que fue lo que me viste?" porque no tengo ni puta idea, solo te amo y te necesito a mi lado.

Entiendo que probablemente tu no me quieras de nuevo a tu lado y que ahora es tu oportunidad perfecta para estar con mi fratello en vez de mi, pero..pero... realmente quiero que vengas por mi que digas que me amas, me abrases, me digas con esa hermosa voz que tienes que todo estará bien y no nos volveremos a separar para irnos juntos a nuestro hogar.

Probablemente eso no suceda, no se cuanto tiempo más me mantendrán con vida ( ya me han dejado con una ración misera de comida y agua ,y para que hablar como me han golpeado esos bastardos) o si tendré otra oportunidad para enviarte una carta, asi que tomare esto como mi ultima carta dentro de este mundo y que la dirijo para ti junto a mi ultima confesión de mis sentimientos para ti.

**_Dite la vostra _**

**_il tuo volto_**

**_il_****_tuo sorriso_**

**_vostri capelli così soffice e perfetto_**

**_tuo profumo così dolce_**

**_tutto il tuo essere_**

**_che lo amo_**

**_España te amo, te extraño y quiero estar siempre a tu lado. _**

**_Tu Lovi. _**

* * *

**__YEYY!como quedo? ;_; ya se mierdoso muy fome y Ooc por romano pero pero sdajhdjhabsdjkhabsdjkhabshja vsdja la inspiración me amenzaba con irse y entre en panico asdjabdja ;_; perdón por subir esta wea tan mala~. Mas menos esto era como una carta que escribia Romano y que es como una pre-cuela de un fic que estoy haciendo donde Arthur secuestra a Chibiromano y Epaña trata de recuperar a su sirviente amado u_u si fome la idea pero lo prometí en una pagina asi que lo haré. **

**Bueno la traducciones serian : *mi hermano ; * verga verga verga, la mierda que te amo ; * tu voz tu rostro tu sonrisa tus cabellos tan suaves y perfectos tu aroma tan dulce todo tu ser yo lo amo... **

**See~ mi italiano apesta ;_; bueno bueno gracias por leer este intento de drabble que se paso por varias palabras~ hago una pésima primera histori no pedire reviews a esta cosa amorfa...de hecho dudo que alguien lo habra... **

**sadjdajk ya mucha lamentacion los aburro mas de la cuenta ._. eso~ Gracias **

**Liin OFF~**


End file.
